1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer system architectures. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to using a graphics system to enable a multi-user computer system.
2. Related Art
Technological advances have significantly improved the performance of the computer system. However, there is a limit to the improvement in performance solely from technological advances. In the past, the computer system was mostly a productivity tool. Now, the computer system is evolving into both a digital entertainment tool and a productivity tool.
The traditional architecture of the computer system envisions a single user. If the computer system is configured with greater processing power (e.g., by increasing the number of processors), greater storage capacity (e.g., by increasing the size of the hard drive), and greater network communication capacity (e.g., by increasing network communication bandwidth), the typical single user underutilizes the resources of the computer system. Thus, the typical single user is not willing to pay the additional premium associated with scaling the traditional architecture.